


Garnet

by CantStopTheSignal



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Eugenides is mentioned, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantStopTheSignal/pseuds/CantStopTheSignal
Summary: Sophos is confused as to why Eddis' earrings that he just got her are missing.





	Garnet

“Where are the ruby earrings that I got you?” asked Sophos. They were in Helen’s room in Eddis, just having finished their official betrothal announcement and ceremony. Sophos was happy because Gen was able to come with a detachment of Attolian guards while leaving Irene back in Attolia to rule. Spending more time with Gen was always a blessing, especially away from his court.

“They’re probably on Eugenides’ alter already.” Eddis seemed unconcerned. She was sitting at her desk, hunched over reports. Ink was smudged over her nose.

“What? Why?” Sophos spluttered.

“Why do you think that I always wear garnets? They look just as nice as rubies and are easier to replace. Gen doesn’t seem to take them as much either, so that’s an added benefit.”

“Gen steals your earrings?”

“Of course,” Eddis scoffed. “He steals everybody's. He usually takes mine only if I really annoy him. Or if he thinks that the jewelry doesn’t flatter me. Or if he really likes it. Come to think about it, he steals mine just as much as anybody else's... or more.”

“But when did he have time to steal it? We weren’t even eating by him! I don’t recall him being in arms reach of us all night!”

Helen put down her quill and finally looked at her betrothed. 

“In Attolia he has to behave a certain way as king.”

Sophos snorted.

“Well, as kingly as Gen can get. So that means when he’s home around relatives that know him, he feels like he can cut loose. He’ll probably settle down in a week or two. For now, just keep a hand on anything that you really don’t want to lose. Though even that isn’t a guarantee. That might just pique his interest. Gen’s a good enough thief that you won’t even see him coming.” Eddis gestured towards her earring-less ears. “Case in point.”

Sophos sighed. “So for now, only easily replaced jewelry?”

“That might be fore the best.”

Maybe having the Thief as your best friend wasn’t the smartest decision the the world, Sophos thought. However, he wouldn’t change Gen for all the rubies in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick short story in honor of Thick as Thieves coming out this month!!!!!! Yay!
> 
> Quickly written and posted with no beta. Please let me know how I did (or any mistakes).


End file.
